Conociendo tu destino
by Yuulia
Summary: despues de mucho tiempo regreso y con el Capi. 4! 2xtras Butch de verdad volvio? o fue solo mis deseos de que este a mi lado? las cosas mejoraran? o empeoraran? descubranlo! ButchxBellotaa! pleasee! degen Review! onegai!
1. Solitaria

_Hola a todoooooooosssssss!!!!!!! como tan? espero bien!!!! jejejejeje... aqui les traigo una historia sobre mi superpoderosa favorita... Bellota!!! wiiii!! --!! y del hermoso de Butch!! --!! pero claro! tambien habra para todos los gustos!!!!!!!!!! BrickxBombon y BoomerxBurbuja!!! ejejejeje.. bueno.. no los distraere mas y comienzen!!! Los veo abajooo!! bye bye!_

_Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen... T-T...NO SE VALE!!! - ! jeje..._

* * *

La única verdad en este basto universo es la oscuridad en el corazón de los hombres, dicen que no existe, que solamente es la ausencia de luz pero.. en el corazón de los hombres.. es al revés, existe! Y se alimenta de nosotros… de los engaños, la tristeza, el coraje, el odio y todos esos sentimientos impuros hacen que la oscuridad en los corazones crezca y mientras mas y mas llegamos al futuro, mas corruptos nos hacemos, se desea mas, se engaña mas al punto de que corazones puros quedan muy pocos! Y ahora hay dos opciones…: Los corazones puros se manchan o los corazones oscuros se purifican, pero verdaderamente ¿no es mas cómodo para el ser humano seguir siendo como es y que los pocos que quedan se acostumbren a la idea de tener que cambiar¿No es eso lo que nos han enseñado desde niños¿Qué los pocos que difieren en un comentario tienen que quedarse callados y resignarse a lo que dicta la mayoría¿No siempre es así?

* * *

La super poderosa de verde se encontraba en un risco, un risco con vista a la playa, su cabello negro era movido por el aire que soplaba en la playa, se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas viendo perdidamente el horizonte, pensando en tantas cosas, tantas desgracias que le sucedían desde..desde…. bueno.. no hay que recordar.

La mirada de la peli-negra cambio de dirección, volteo su cabeza hacia arriba, miro el cielo detenidamente, coloco su mano derecha en su cabeza intentando en vano que el viento dejara de mover su cabello.- Hoy lloverá…! –Pronuncio casi como un susurro, para que luego en su mejilla se viera una gota de lluvia rodando, rodando lentamente, mientras moría el ocaso.-

Bellota iba caminando por las calles de saltadilla ¿Por qué caminando? Bueno.. simplemente no tenia muchas ganas de volar, ya que si iba volando llegaría mas rápido a su casa y no soportaría la idea de los regaños de su hermana Bombón, o las infanterías de Burbuja aunque ahora tenia 16 años no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo y claro! Su siempre y linda visitante permanente la linda señorita Princesa, así es! Princesa vivía con las super poderosas… ¿Por qué? Eso paso hace 5 años.. cuando las chicas tenían apenas 11…

* * *

Flash Back

Era una noche oscura y sin luna en Saltadilla, una noche que parecía haber sido sacada de una película de terror… en el silencio de una calle de los suburbios de Saltadilla se pudo empezar a escuchar el sonido de un teléfono…

Ring…. Ring….! –la linea de emergencia sonaba, hasta que bombón decidió levantarse y contestar-

Si… bueno alcalde.. que sucede? –decia la somnolienta Bombón-

Rápido chicas han entrado en la mansión de los muchaplata! Rápido chicas! Rápido!! –Gritaba el alcalde desde la otra linea del telefono-

Ya vamos alcalde! –decia bombon para luego colgar- Chicas rápido! Hay problemas en la mansión de los muchaplata

Dicho esto las tres súper poderosas salieron volando hacia la zona high de Saltadilla, donde se encontraba la mansión, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que las cosas andaban mal, los guardias y perros guardianes se encontraban en el amplio patio de la casa pero… todos… todos…todos estaban muertos! La sangre bañaba los arbustos, árboles y en la piscina era igual.

Decidieron entrar solo para encontrarse con una escena aun peor, los pasillos bañados de sangre, todo estaba oscuro la única luz que se lograba divisar era la que salía debajo de la puerta de la oficina del señor Mucha plata. Las chicas sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron acercarse, pero mientras mas lo asían se empezaban a escuchar gritos, golpes, llantos, ruegos.

Al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a un trío de hombres que se encontraban dos de ellos propasándose con la joven princesa mientras el tercero grababa, el trío estaba en ropa interior mientras princesa con su ropa toda desgarrada lloraba. Y algo aun peor, el cuerpo sin vida del señor muchaplata se hallaba tirado en el suelo muy cerca de la chimenea.

Las chicas empezaron a atacar a los ladrones, algo extraño había en ellos ya que por mas golpes que les daban no caían, seguían de pie, sin daño alguno, uno de ellos tomo a burbuja y la aventó contra el piso, colocándose encima de ella para luego empezar a romper sus ropas mientras burbuja extrañamente no podía hacer nada, ya que su fuerza no era suficiente para moverlo, otro avía golpeado y noqueado a bombón y había aprovechado para seguir con ella, lo que no pudo terminar con Princesa. Bellota se hallaba inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, un grito salio de su boca, un grito largo.

Aléjense de mis hermanas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –les grito bellota, mientras que sus ojos de color verdes por un momento se pudieron ver de un color mas oscuro, su cabello creció al punto de que le llego debajo de la cadera, la oscuridad inundo el lugar, nadie sabe que mas paso, cuando despertaron se encontraban las cuatro aun en la oficina, todo estaba igual que ayer, pero ya no había nadie excepto el cuerpo sin vida del sr. Muchaplata-

Bellota seguía con su cabello largo, cosa que no le gustaba, fue a la cocina en silencio tratando de evitar ver los cuerpos, esa era una escena sumamente cruel, abrió uno de los cajones de la alacena, saco un cuchillo, tomo su cabello con una mano y lo corto, corto.. como debía ser.

Después de ese momento las chicas llevaron a su casa a princesa, que se encontraba en shock. Después de recuperarse el profesor le ofreció hospedaje y esta, no teniendo nadie mas con quien estar acepto.

Nadie recordaba más haya del grito de bellota y todas juran haber visto a una persona desconocida.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Eran ya mas de las 12.00 de la noche, sabia que tenia que regresar a su casa rápido si no la reprenderían nuevamente, aunque no había de que preocuparse, era una súper poderosa y si acaso por la escuela pero era viernes! Y los sábados no hay escuela, entonces… ¿Por qué regresar temprano a su casa? No había razón¿Pero que podía hacer? Verdaderamente no tenia ganas de nada, pues… entonces lo mejor seria regresar a su casa, y así lo iba a hacer, estaba apunto de levantar el vuelo cuando escucho un gritillo, un grito ahogado proveniente de uno de los callejones de la ciudad, se acerco a toda prisa, y vio como una pobre ancianita era amenazada con un cuchillo por un maleante, rápidamente lo golpeo y este cayo inconciente a un contenedor de basura, Bellota ayudo a la ancianita a levantarse y le ofreció llevarla a su casa, pero esta le negó la ayuda diciendo que su casa estaba al doblar la esquina, Bellota dejo de insistir, se acerco al contenedor y saco al hombre, se despidió de la sra. Y salio volando en dirección a la penitenciaria de Saltadilla.

Del contenedor salio otra vez el hombre, pero sin rasguño alguno observo a la viejita por la espalda, esta volteo su cabeza por encima de su hombro para poder ver al hombre y sonrió de una manera maléfica.

La encontramos! –Dijo la sra. Aun sonriendo para luego soltar una carcajada, junto con el hombre y desaparecer en una nube negra que se convirtió en un remolino-

* * *

_Bueno... que les parece? espero les haya gustadoo!!! y espero sus reviews!! de lo que sean!! Si son, ofensas, burlas, tomatasos, felicitaciones, alagos - de todooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mientras haya reviews... T-T... no mas esperare el primer review para continuar con el capi dos, con un review me confomo...! jejejejejeejeje... xD! Bueno.. se me cuidan!!! Coman verduras!! y muchos dulces!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajajajajajajaja...xD!!_

_!Bye bye!  
xJulyx _

_-!_


	2. Empezando los sueños

_Hola a todooos!!!!!! otra vez como estan? jejejejeje.. hace mucho que no nos veiamos! jejejeje...  
Primero y antes que nada quisiera agradecerles por leer el primer capituloo!!! y francamente me sorprendio la rapidez de los reviews!! de verdad muchas muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T!! Las quiero tantoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! de verdad muchas muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno ya! me degare de cursilerias!! y como agradeciento les traigo en menos de un dia el segundo capi!!! es un poco corto pero me gusto termino este capi.. jejejejejejeje..! espero que les guste... y ya saben! se aceptan de toodooo tipo de Reviews!!! y les juro que el proximo sera mucho mas largooo!! wiiii!!! haber que les parece... -! los veo abajooo!!  
!Bye bye!_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen... Por que!? No se vale!!! T-T!_

* * *

En la ciudad de saltadilla un nuevo día llegaba, con nuevas promesas. Una luz verde atravesó el cielo de la mañana, la luz desapareció aterrizando en una casa en los suburbios, una casa blanca con tres ventanales en el segundo piso, la chica abrió despacio la puerta esperando no hacer ruido alguno para que ninguna de las personas hay dentro se percatara que llego tan tarde… decidió irse directo a su cuarto, abrió la puerta, el sonido de una mano chocando con la mejilla de la chica se escucho en la casa.

Ahí se encontraba ella, en la puerta de su habitación con la cara hacia un lado, su mano derecha encima de su mejilla roja.

¿¿¡¡Se puede saber que te pasa¿¿¡¡Que demonios pasa por tu cabeza!!?? Hemos estado esperándote despiertas desde las 3.00 de la madrugada! Fuimos a buscarte y nada! Pero claro aquí tienes a tus idiotas esperando por ti!! –gritaba la chica de cabello rojo y ojos rosados notablemente enfurecida- ¿¿¡¡Donde demonios estabas!!?? –No hubo respuesta por parte de la peli-negra- ¿!DONDE ESTABAS!? –Volvió a gritar Bombón-

Bombón, ya déjala en paz! –Decía suplicante su pequeña hermana rubia- no hay necesi…

¿Desde cuando les importa tanto donde estaba? –digo bellota volviendo su cara para ver a bombon a los ojos- ¿Desde cuando les preocupo tanto? Además, tu mismo lo has dicho Bombón, seria mejor si yo no existiera. –esas palabras dieron justo en el clavo para que Bombón explotara, la pelirroja volvió a levantar su mano, pero ahora la ojos verdes la detuvo- ¿Qué¿Acaso eso no es lo que piensas¿Acaso después de 3 años por fin bombón vuelve a recordar que tiene otra hermana? Por que para Bombón solamente están princesa y Burbuja, no se de cuando a acá tanto amor por mi¿o que¿Me estas preguntando donde estaba para saber si no te vuelvo a humillar¿O crees que me estaba revolcando con el primer hombre que me cruzara por enfrente¿Me crees una cualquiera? Ohh! Espera! Ya se¿Volviste a creer que estaba en la cárcel¿Creíste que me estaba drogando, tomando o algo así¿SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES CONFIAR UN POCO EN MI? Simplemente es muy difícil que creas que estaba paseando por la ciudad, que no quería regresar a casa… que no tenia ganas de volver!! Es mucho pedirte que…!!!

Ya basta Bellota! –grito esta vez Princesa-

Tu a mi no me tienes nada que decir! Tu no eres nadie para mi! –Gritaba bellota-

Bellota ya detente… ya nos vamos… -Decía burbuja sacando a Bombon y Princesa de la habitación-

No te preocupes burbuja… no hice nada para avergonzarlas.. –dijo bellota en un susurro que únicamente la rubia pudo escuchar-

Lo se, lo se bellota.. –dicho esto burbuja salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a una solitaria Bellota-

Bellota se quedo hay sola otra vez, se dejo caer en su cama escondiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas.

¿Por que no pueden confiar mí? –Susurro para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida-

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no veía nada, nada, volteaba a todos lados y de pronto apareció unas pequeñas luces verdes, se acerco a ellas, las luces estaban flotando. Quería volar pero no podía! No podía hacer nada más que verlas._

_Que te pasa? –le pregunto una voz proveniente de las luces-_

_Nada –contesto-_

_Eres feliz? –le volvió a cuestionar-_

_Cla..Claro! –contesto algo dudosa-_

_¿¡Enserio!? –la hizo titubear-_

_Por..Por supuesto soy muy feliz! –le dijo-_

_¿Entonces por que te vez tan miserable!? – pregunto-_

_Yo…yo… -bajo la mirada-_

_¿Qué te sucede?_

_Yo.. Es que yo… _

_¿Quieres a tu familia? _

_¿Eh¿Qué? –Dijo bellota, subiendo su mirada atónita-_

_¿Qué si quieres a tu familia?_

_Claro!_

_¿A tu hermana bombón?_

_Si…_

_¿A burbuja? _

_También_

_¿A princesa?... ¿por que sabrás que ella es ahora tu familia… verdad?_

_Yo… si! –contesto dudosa-_

_¿Aunque ellas te menosprecien¿Te odien¿Te odien por haber….. _

Ya basta!!!! Ya cállate!! CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grito bellota despertando de su sueño, el sudor era visible en su rostro y la agitación en su pecho-

¿Bellota que te pasa? –Le pregunto burbuja desesperada, tocando la puerta de su cuarto puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro- ¿Bellota? –no hubo respuesta- Bellota!!!

Si! Si.. Estoy bien! –Dijo Bellota- ¿Qué sucede?

E..etto.. Bellota… dice Bombón que te levantes ya y que te alistes puesto que….

Si lo se! –interrumpió Bellota a su hermana- Ya voy!

Fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego levantarse de su cama, abrió un poco las ventanas para que la luz entrase, se acerco a su armario buscando ropa adecuada para ponerse.. Puesto que era un día, especial, si se podía decir así. Hoy hace 3 años empezaron los problemas de Bellota. Tan solo hace tres años la oscuridad de su corazón empezó a crecer.

* * *

_Hola!!!!!!! que les parecio? espero les haya gustado..!! n-n! y que me manden sus lindos reviews! nuevamente muchas muchas gracias!! ahh! y ahora la contestacion a los reviews!! wiii!!!! 0! jejeje_

_**Petalo-vj:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustadoooo!!! de verdad muchas gracias!! y.. a peticion a qui esta el capi! rapidisimooo!! wiii!! ejejejejeje... thanks! y espero sigas leyendo este fic! thanks nuevamente! -! y... lo de las verduras.. no te preocupes... jejejeje... yo tampoco las como.. jejejeje.. dulces x ever!!! jejejejejeje xD!_

_**Angelic Rowdyruff girl:** Jejejeje... perfecto! me gusta que se queden con suspenso!! jejejejejejej...xD! y pss... muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y por tu comentario thanks!! -!_

_**Tane-chan:** Exactamente! no hay que confiar en nadie en nadie!!!!!!!!!!!!! -voltea a todos lados sujetando el teclado- es miooo!! miooo!! my precious!!!! je... creo que me exedio.. jejeje.. kof kof! bueno, ya continuando.. jejejeje.. muchas gracias por leer y me agrada que te haya gustado puesto que me facinan tus historias se me hacen buenisimas y que te haya gustado la mia!! wuau!! jejejeje.. muchas gracias!!!! y pliiiss!! apresurate con la conti. de los fics!! que son buenisimooos y me degaste picada en toooooooodoooooss!! jejejejejejejeje... thanks nuevamente!!_

jejejejeje.. muchas gracias a las tres! y espero volver a contestar un review de ustedes! y clarooo!! contestar reviews de otras personas tambien!!!!! wiiii!!! n0n! espero sus reviews con ansia sin igual!!! jejejeje... 

_!bye bye!  
!Se CuIdAn!  
!cOMaN DuLcEs!  
!Si HaCeN fIEstA InVitan! jajajajajaja xD!_


	3. The death

**_HoLa!!!!!!!!!! como tan? hace mucho que nos vemoooss!! wiiii!!! bueno... aqui ta el tercer capi wiii!! espero les agradeee!!!! y claro...  
Viva Mexicoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Vivaaaa!!!!"  
Viva Mexicoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Vivaaaa!!!!"  
Viva Mexicoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Vivaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_jejejeje.. lo siento, no lo pude evitar... xD! jejeje... nos vemos abajooo!!!_**

Ya lo saben... no me pertenecen...T-T!

* * *

Las 4 cuatro chicas iban en un auto rojo manejado por Bombón, la tensión y tristeza en el aire era notada a leguas de distancia. Dos de las chicas, la rubia y la cabello en dos molotes se iban dirigiendo miradas de desesperación e incredulidad, Bellota iba con la mirada perdida en la ventana y Bombón se notaba que seguía enojada por que cada vez que algún otro conductor le pitaba o le hacia algo, le respondía con un "Bríncame!" o "! Aprende a manejar!" o simplemente un.. "! Chinga tu madre!".

El auto rojo se detuvo en la puerta del panteón Lagos de Saltadilla, las chicas bajaron, las cuatro iban con ropa de color negro, ingresaron al panteón y se dirigieron a una de las ultimas tumbas, era una tumba muy bien cuidada, las flores que tenían no se veían muy viejas que digamos, sin importar eso las chicas pusieron nuevas flores, encendieron unas velas, limpiaron un poco la tumba.

¡Bellota! –Le hablo Bombón a su hermana por primera vez desde lo sucedido en la mañana- ¿Puedes traer algo de agua? Digo.. Es lo mínimo que puedes por el profesor. ¿O no?

Esas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para bellota esta bajo la mirada un poco, tomo el pequeño balde que había para manejar el agua y se fue en busca de agua.

Bombón, no deberías ser tan cruel con Bellota.. Ella.. –Le digo suplicante burbuja-

¡No me importa! Después de todo… esto es su culpa! –digo Bombón dejando que una lagrima brotara de sus lindos ojos rosas-

Pero Bombón.. De verdad no hay por que…

Hey! Chicas! –Princesa no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Brick, Boomer y Parko venían llegando y el primero la había interrumpido- ¿Como están? –digo Brick viendo que Bombón se frotaba los ojos rápidamente-

Bien! –le contesto Bombón dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Brick- y ustedes? Han sabido algo de Butch?

No! para nada –digo Boomer agarrando a burbuja por la cintura y luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla-

¿Y que va a pasar? –Pregunto princesa esta vez-

Esperamos encontrarlo pronto.. Puesto que ya son ser tres años desde que se fue –digo Parko con algo de tristeza en su voz, mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a princesa por la espalda-

¿Y Bellota? –Pregunto Brick-

Fue por agua –contesto Bombón con indeferencia, volteo a la tumba del profesor y volvió a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- Profesor… ¡lo siento!.. Bellota, todo es tu culpa –digo lo ultimo en un susurro que nadie pudo percibir-

Flash Back

Hace 3 años  
Edades: 13

En la ciudad de Saltadilla un malvado mounstro de 5 mts. Con 8 tentaculos, temibles colmillos y ojos que parecían y lanzaban fuego era comandado por "El" para destruir la ciudad. Las chicas y los chicos trataban de detenerlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Bombón trato de congelarlo pero no le hizo nada al mounstro puesto que elevo su temperatura y el hielo se derrito.

"El" activo una especie de aparato con tres botones de colores uno verde, uno azul y uno rojo. Puesto que el había vuelto a la vida a los RRB podía controlarlos con ese aparato, con el les ordeno que atacaran a las chicas contra su voluntad.

Brick golpeo a Bombón hacia un edificio, Boomer le lanzo un rayo supersónico a Burbuja, Butch golpeaba sin piedad a Bellota. Princesa y Parko veían la terrible escena sin poder hacer nada. Parko era un estudiante que había venido de Escocia pero al final decidió quedarse ya que los RRB le habían ofrecido que viviera con ellos.

Las chicas se habían juntado las tres en un punto, los chicos las rodeaban, decidieron hacer lo único que podían hacer, pero antes de que lo hicieran llego el profesor, les hablo y ellas fueron rápidamente con el, el profesor les entrego un aparato para anular los efectos del aparato de control de "El"

"El" ordenó a los chicos que le llevaran al profesor, y así fue, los chicos volvieron a golpear a las chicas estrellándolas con edificios cercanos, para luego tomar al profesor y llevárselo a "su padre" los chicos se acercaron a "El" entonces el plan de este cambio de rumbo, por que destruirles a las chicas la felicidad únicamente de su padre si podía también deshacerse de una buen vez de los RRB, con los tentáculos del mounstro agarro a los RRB y al profesor, a Brick lo sujeto fuertemente del pecho estragándolo sin poder hacer nada, a Boomer lo había agarrado de la cabeza y con otro le sujeto las piernas, a Butch lo agarraron del cuello intentando asfixiarlo y al profesor lo había agarrado de una pierna para azotarlo contra el piso unas cuantas veces, el cuerpo del profesor era bañado por su propia sangre, las chicas recobraron la conciencia solo para ver la horrible escena activaron el aparato que les dio el profesor, pero de todos modos los chicos no podían hacer nada, Bombón le encargo a bellota que fuera por el profesor, ella y Burbuja iban ir a rescatar a Brick, Butch y Boomer.

Bellota fue rápidamente hacia con el profesor pero a causa de los rayos que le lanzaba el mounstro o sus tentáculos no podía apresurarse demasiado y Bombón y Burbuja estaban en las mismas, hasta que Bombón pudo soltar a Brick y este se dejo ir encima de ella y la abrazo y empezó a darle miles de besos, Bellota pensó que si ¿que demonios tenia Bombon en la cabeza?, tenia que salvar a Butch y el tiempo se acababa se veía fácilmente como Butch rápidamente se quedaba sin oxigeno en sus pulmones, Burbuja soltó a Boomer y, a Bellota se le lleno la cara de alegría pues pensó que ella si salvaría a Butch pero no! Boomer la abrazo y no la dejaba ir, las esperanzas de Bellota se desmoronaban una por una, miro al profesor, miro a Butch.

Ya tome una decisión –digo bellota, volo en direccion al profesor, este le hiso una señal de no, que salvara a Butch, Bellota entendió a lo que se refería pero no le hizo caso, siguió su camino para salvar a su padre, el profesor le volvió a decir que no, que lo salvara a el, que salvara a Butch, el profesor le guiño el ojo, le mando beso, le digo "Te cuidas mucho, querida hija mía, cuida de tus hermanas" Bellota pudo perfectamente leer todo lo que decía el profesor, ninguna de las otras dos niñas se percato de esto, Bellota cerro sus ojos, una lagrima broto de ellos, voló hacia Butch, rogando por que sus hermanas fueran y rescataran a su padre. Butch que estaba apunto de morir asfixiado, sintió como nuevamente sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, Bellota se dio cuenta que sus hermanas no hacían nada por ayudar a la causa, seguían con Brick y Boomer, Bellota voló hacia el profesor, pero ya era muy tarde, el tentáculo de el moustro partió al profesor en dos, la sangre voló por todos lados, hasta a la misma Bellota le cayo un poco, Burbuja y Bombón al ver esto se lograron liberar, Bellota estaba en Shock, Bombón voló hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo que hizo que se estrellara en el piso.

Vez! Vez lo que paso!!!! POR TU CULPA… POR TU CULPAA! EL PROFESOR.. EL PROFESOR HA MUERTO!!!!!!!!!!! –Gritaba Bombón histérica llorando descontroladamente- TE ODIO!!!! –Fue lo ultimo que escucho Bellota-

Los RRB lograron destruir a El y a su mounstro, Burbuja y Bombón lloraban histéricamente siendo consoladas por su respectiva pareja, Princesa estaba igual que ellas, Brick, Boomer y Parko no podían creerlo, Bellota seguía hay, sentada hincada en sus rodillas, su mirada estaba perdida, no se movía, no hacia nada, Butch era el mas alejado del grupo, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de este, miro hacia los que estaban al lado de cuerpo sin vida del profesor, lo habían tapado con una sabana blanca, miro a sus hermanos, miro a Bellota, levanto su rostro al cielo tratando de que mas lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos-

¡Lo siento Bellota, perdóname! –con esto salio volando ¿a que dirección? Nadie lo sabe, desde ese día nadie ha sabido nada de el-

Fin del Flash Back

Bellota no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la muerte del Profesor, nunca le digo a nadie que el Profesor la había mandado a salvar a Butch, nadie lo sabía ¿Para que? No tenía razón comentárselos.

Bellota cada día que amanecía se sentía peor y peor, las acusaciones de todos los días, provenientes de su hermana, la idea de que dejo morir al profesor, para rescatar a una persona que le dejo sola desde el momento en que lo salvo no la dejaba vivir en paz. Su hermana siempre recriminándola, criticándole todo, esa era su vida, su familia criticándola desde siempre, desde que la criticaban cuando niña por no ser femenina, por que se llevaba mucho con los hombres, por que siempre fue la rebelde, su hermana siempre diciéndole que no hace nada, que no sirve para nada, que hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera nacido. Era un triste peso para ella, puesto que no se sentía querida por nadie. En la escuela era casi igual, la gente la respetaba por que siempre se mostraba fuerte y ruda ante todo, ella no se podía mostrar débil ante nadie, la gente ve de una manera inferior a los que se ven débiles y no ella no iba a permitir que se quisieran aprovechar de ella por ser débil.

Bellota regreso con el resto del grupo, en su mano traía la cubeta con agua.

¡Tardaste demasiado! –Le digo Bombón-

¡Ya déjame en paz! –Le contesto Bellota-

E.. etto.. Bellota… no hemos sabido nada de Butch pero…

NO ME INTERESA SABER NADA DE ESE! –Grito Bellota impendiendo que Boomer pudiese continuar-

Lo siento.. –Digo Boomer bajando la mirada-

No, perdóname, fue mi culpa! –Le digo Bellota-

Bueno, no creen que nos debemos de ir, al fin parece que va a empezar a llover –comento Princesa y como por arte de magia empezó a llover-

Veámonos! –Ordeno Bombón- ¿Traen su carro?

Pss.. La verdad es que no, esta en el taller. –digo Brick con algo de vergüenza- pero nos podemos ir caminando! No hay problema!

No para nada! –Digo Bombón- Bellota se puede ir caminando, al fin y al cabo le gusta llegar tarde a casa¿no es así?

Bellota se contuvo las ganas de darle un fuerte golpe a su hermana, únicamente la miro fijamente a los ojos con ojos llenos de odio y atino a decir – No hay problema, yo caminare!

Bellota! No! No puedes hacer eso, Bombón no podemos dejar que Bellota se vaya sola con esta horrible lluvia –decía Burbuja-

¡No te preocupes Burbuja, esta bien! –Le comento Bellota- Los veo en la casa –dicho esto empezó a volar-

Se subieron todos al auto en silencio, hasta que Brick decidió romperlo.

No debes de ser así con tu hermana –le comento- ¿No crees que ya es demasiado?

¡No¡Para nada¡Su obligación era salvar al profesor!

Y la de nosotras era salvar a Butch también, mas sin embargo no lo hicimos.. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú de estar en su lugar? –Le cuestiono Burbuja-

En el auto no se volvió a escuchar nada mas, dejaron a los chicos en su casa.

Nos vemos mañana¿de acuerdo? –Les digo princesa-

¡Claro! Hay estaremos –le dijeron los tres-

Hasta mañana –digieran ellas y el auto rojo se perdió de la vista de los tres-

Entraron a la casa, Boomer se percato de que había huellas de lodo. Los chicos se emocionaron¿podría ser? Empezaron a buscar por todas partes, pero se dieron cuenta que las huellas únicamente había muy pocas y luego desaparecían, posiblemente se había quitado los zapatos, pero ni ellos estaban.

Iba entrando a la casa que tiempo atrás compartió con sus hermanos, cuando vio que una luz verde atravesaba el cielo nublado, se volteó¿Podría ser?

Siguió la luz que atravesaba el cielo y justo como el pensó, era la chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello color negro pantera, esa chica que había sacrificado a su padre para salvarlo a el, esa hermosa chica de nombre Bellota.

La chica detuvo el vuelo parándose en la puerta de su casa, se disponía a abrirla.

¡Bellota! –escucho que alguien exclamaba su nombre, pero.. ¿Esa voz¿Podría ser¿Podría ser Butch? Volteo y lo vio ahí, mojándose, su cabello empapado al igual que el de ella, agitado por la carrera que había hecho para alcanzarla, estaba ahí, parado en la acera de su casa, viéndola a ella, nada mas que a ella, después de tres años decidió volver.

* * *

**_Gueno... que les parecioo!!?? les gustoo?? espero que siiii!!!! wiiii!!!! jejejejeje... Gueno ya saben espero sus lindos comentarioss!! wiii!!  
y respecto a los revies les prometo contestarlos en el prox. capiii!! jejejejejeje... se los jurooo!!! jejejeje..._**

**_!Bye bye!  
!Se cuidan!_**


	4. como pude pensar

_Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! _

_me tarde demasiado...verdad?! no tengo verguenzaa! jejeje... lo siento mucho muchoo!! pero ia volviii! jejeje..xP! y les prometo que ya no demorare tantoo.. y pss.. no los hago esperar..! comencemoss_!

Ahi seguian los dos, mirandose como si de un fastama se tratase, ninguno creia lo que veia, al amor de su vida frente suyo, Butch empezo a avanzar lentamente

Ahí seguían los dos, mirándose como si de un fantasma se tratase, ninguno creía lo que veía, al amor de su vida frente suyo, Butch empezó a avanzar lentamente.

Por… por que? –Dijo Bellota- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y ahora ¿Por qué regresas?

Butch se paro en seco, miro a Bellota asombrado por lo mucho que la chica había cambiado, no solamente Físicamente si no Moralmente- Por que necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos – le contesto aun avanzando-

¿¡Y YO QUE!? –le cuestiono Bellota- ¿yo que? ¿Yo que hago? Yo necesité de alguna persona que siempre estuviera ahí para mi, -dijo Bellota bajando su cabeza- que estuviera hay para acariciarme el cabello, darme un beso en la mejilla y decirme todo esta bien, pero… Pero… –su voz cada vez era mas baja- yo no lo tuve –dijo susurrando, Butch se encontraba frente a ella- yo no lo tuve, yo tuve que soportar todo sola, -su voz se quebró- las acusaciones de mi hermana, los insultos, que me tratasen como una sirvienta –trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía, sus recuerdos la traicionaban, sus ojos se cristalizaron- todo era mi culpa, todo estaba mal, yo nunca hice nada bien, -las lagrimas brotaron- yo fui la oveja negra, Bombón era la perfecta, Burbuja, la linda y tierna Burbuja y ¿yo que fui? La oveja negra, siempre fui eso, la que reprobaba, la que nunca NUNCA por mas que intentaba, nunca nada le salía bien, siempre había algo que no estaba bien, pero… ¿Ya que? ¿Ya que? –la resignación y tristeza se percibía en su voz- Siempre así fue y he aprendido a vivir con eso, siempre yo, siempre la errónea, la que vivía bajo la sombra de sus hermanas, siempre yo, la que siempre daba mas pero nunca recibía nada, siempre fue así –Bellota se dejo caer, cayo en el piso mojado con sus rodillas, aun seguía lloviendo, Butch la sostuvo para que la caída no fuera tan dura y se sentó junto con ella, Bellota quebro en llanto- las… las odio….. No tienes idea de cuanto… las odio…. LAS ODIOOOOOOO!! –Grito Bellota, al momento un rayo atravesó el cielo y Butch la agarro de los hombros y la pego a su cuerpo, refugiando a Bellota en su pecho-

Ya… ya Bellota, no digas eso, -dijo acariciando su cabeza- todo estará bien, de verdad, todo estará bien! Te lo juro, y yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, te lo prometo!

Butch…..–le cuestiono- ¿enserió..?

¡Si! Enserió –le contesto con los ojos cerrados- hay que entrar ¿no crees? Si no nos vamos a resfriar

Jum –asintió bellota, Butch la tomo entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta y entro cargando a Bellota, la dejo en uno de los sillones, subió a los cuartos y bajo con una manta y una toalla, se sentó al lado de Bellota y le empezó a secar su cabello, Bellota no entendía que estaba pasando, pero se sentía segura, cómoda y feliz como hace muchos años no se sentía- ¡hoy, yo cuidare de ti! –Una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro. La cubrió con la manta y la abrazo- No sabes como te extrañe.

¡Yo también! –Le dijo Bellota-

Butch la volteo para verla, ver en esos hermosos ojos su reflejo era uno de sus más grandes sueños y ya no era mas un sueño, se acerco a ella, la distancia entre los dos disminuía poco a poco, la abrazo, la abrazo para jamás volverse a separar y así pasaron las horas los dos juntos, dormidos.

La hora esta apunto de llegar, la hora de la reencarnación, el momento en el que la luna se tiña de roja al igual que todo el mundo, la hora del renacimiento de nuestro reino esta por llegar –dijo un tipo con capucha negra sobre un árbol, había observado a la pareja- ¡Ya pronto estará listo! –dicho esto desapareció en un remolino oscuro-

_Bellota…. Bellota….Bellota…. –le llamaban varias voces- Bellota…._

_La chica no contestaba estaba viendo su reflejo en el lago, cuando el agua empezó a agitarse una figura se formo, era la figura de una chica._

_Pronto todo acabara… -le dijo la voz- y lo nuevo empezara._

_¿Cómo? –le pregunto-_

_Bellota… este mundo es…_

_Impuro –dijo Bellota- ya no hay gente buena. _

_¡__Así es! –le dijo la figura- Tenemos que deshacernos de todos! Yo te ayudare! Pero.. Tiene que despetar primero... _

_¿Cómo? –le volvió a preguntar-_

_Todo a su debito tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo –la figura de agua se deshizo-_

Bellota, Bellota! Despierta Bellota! –la desperto su hermana pequeña- ¿Qué haces aquí en el sillón? ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

¿Eh? Ah! Si! –Miro el reloj- Llegue creo que hace ya como 1 hora.. Y además.. –Bellota recordó- Y Butch?

¿Que? –le pregunto su hermana sorprendida- ¿Butch? No hemos sabido nada de el, Boomer te lo digo

No! el estaba aquí, conmigo! –le dijo Bellota levantándose buscando a Butch-

No Bellota, tu estabas sola. –le dijo Burbuja-

¿Sola? –Detuvo su búsqueda- si, siempre sola

La soledad es algo tan horrible. Y mas cuando las personas que alguna vez compartían todo contigo te dan la espalda. Esas personas que siempre estaban ahí para ti. Pero no hay nada que hacer ¿o si?

Sus pasos eran lentos y su mirada figada en el piso.

Como pude pensar… -susurro mientras subía las escaleras- ¡bellota eres una tonta!

¿¡Y se puede saber que haces!? – Le cuestiono su hermana mayor-

¿Acaso te importa? –Le reto bellota-

¿Qué? –Pregunto bombón algo enojada-

Voy a mi habitación –le contesto suspirando-

Recargo su espalda en la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

Soy una tonta, como pude pensar que volverias. –se reprocho- ¡ya basta! ¡No esta bien que este asi! –se dio animos-

Estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de su hermana menor. ¿Estaba segura de lo que haría? Pues no del todo. Pero ya estaba ahí, asi que habría que hacerlo.

La puerta sono. – puedo pasar – la voz de bellota sono.

Claro! –le contesto su hermana- pasa

La puerta se habrio dejando ver a una bellota con una pequeña sonrisa. En la habitación se vio a burbuja platicando animadamente con princesa.

¿Por qué princesa? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que nos hiso ella tiene que vivir con nosotros? –se pregunto- ¿Qué hacen?

Estamos platicando y pensando que nos vamos a poner en la fiesta por conmemoración de los 125 años de saltadilla. –contesto burbuja-

¿Y tu bellota tienes algún plan? –pregunto princesa-

Pues err.. yo…

¿ella? Tu crees q a ella le importa eso!? –interrumpio bombon-

Sabes bombon quisas si me importe –le digo bellota- no tiene caso que este aquí así que mejor me voy

EL odio la consume, dentro de poco no lo soportara mas y se liberara. Falta muy poco. Cuando las estrellas se alinien la noche de la luna roja ese será el momento de nuestro regreso.

Butch… te odio… odio que siempre me deges sola… todos son iguales….

_que les parecio!? les gusto?! o no me vuelvo a aparecer por aqui!! jejeje.. lo sientoo muchooo!!_

_me voyy! jejeje.._

_bye!_

_degen reviews y muchas thanks por los degados!! D!_


	5. Rem

_Acausa del tiempo tardado les traigo este adelanto..._

Lunes

El dia domingo habia finalizado sin mayores distractores y era hora de ir a la escuela. Las cuatro chicas iban en camino a la PPS "PREPATORIA PRIVADA DE SALTADILLA" el uniforme era falda de marinero, con calcetas debajo de las rodillas, blusa blanca y saco con hombrera, un moño para cerrarlo en el cuello, el logo de la escuela en el brazo izquierdo, una bolsa a la altura del busco en el frente del saco del lado derecho y bolsas a los costados en la parte inferior, con dos botones en las mangas del saco.

Tres de las cuatro iban platicando muy animadamente, la otra venia un poco mas atrás de ellas sumida en sus pensamientos.

Auchh… -se encontraba en el piso- duele…

estas bien!? Perdon fue mi culpa –la voz de un joven la hiso voltear hacia arriba y toparse con el culpable de que estuviera en el piso- discúlpame –un joven de cabellos cafes y ojos avellana, estaba frente a ella extendiéndole la mano en señal de ayuda-

No necesito tu ayuda –se levanto- ni tuya, ni de nadie.

Jaja! Que agresiva la niña. No hay necesidad

Jum! –volteo la cara-

Bueno.. señorita malhumorada.. me retiro por que voy tarde. –con esto tomo sus cosas del piso y se fue corriendo-

Bellota te puedes apurar!? –Pregunto cínicamente bombom-

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron al salón de clases. Las tres chicas iban saludando a muchas personas, no por nada se es las chicas mas populares de la escuela. Por otro lado bellota era una antisocial por así decirlo. No le gustaba socializar mucho. Si es cierto que burbuja y princesa y rara vez bombon la presentaban con alguien pero cuando se los encontraba prefería hacer como si no los conociese. No le hallaba sentido a cada vez ver a una persona tener que saludarlo. Si ni siquiera se llevaba con esa persona.

La maestra fujumi se hiso presente en el aula. Su tutora y maestra de filosofía.

Chicos les tengo que anunciar que dentro de 2 semanas será el baile de las estrellas para que se vayan y preparando. Pero no crean que eso es lo único que les avisare, también tengo que presentarles a alguien. Pasa por favor –un joven recién conocido para bellota se presento-



Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rem Scarlet –digo el joven-

Oh! Que bien ese tonto! –Pensó bellota-

Eh! Espera tu eres la antipática! –Comento Rem señalando a Bellota-

No tiene caso que te juntes con ella, solo trae problemas ella –comento una joven de nombre Karim-

Conoce a la problemática?!

Ja! Dio gusto en el blanco con su descripción de ella

Pobrecito de el si se lleva con Bellota

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban en el aula. Bellota solo los ignoraba al fin ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

Oye Bellota! –le hablo Rem-

Déjame en paz no quiero que me hables –dicho esto bellota emprendió el vuelo y se fue-

Como puedes vivir si la persona que amas se va lejos de ti!? Si sabes que nunca mas volverá a tus brazos. Como puedes hacerlo!?. Te quiero. Te quiero. No quiero que te vayas. No conozco la razón de por que te fuiste. Donde estas?! Te quiero!. Te quiero a mi lado. A donde vas? Que será de ti!?

Butch…–una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- Eres un idiota! Como demonios pudiste dejarme otra vez!? O sera que nunca volviste!? Butch… donde estas!?

Bellota…!?-escucho una voz- perdóname. Se que me digiste que no te hablara pero no pude evitar escucharte.

Bellota volteo a ver de quien provenía la voz y para su sopresa era aquel muchacho que había acabado de conocer.

Que quieres Rem!? –se froto los ojos- No te dige que no me hablaras?!

Lo se Bellota pero no pude evitar preocuparme por ti!?



Ja! Esa si es buena! Alguien preocuparse por mi!? Rem.. por tu propio bien no te acerques a mi.. no por lo que yo te pueda hacer si no por que los demás te excluirán de todo.

Acaso crees que eso me importa!?

Pues debería…. –le contesto-

Bellota.. puedo preguntar… quien es Butch!?

¡Eso no es tu incunvencia! No te metas en mis asuntos!


	6. Ella y el

Butch! Donde estas!? Que… que no entiendes que yo te amoo!! –sollozaba una histérica bellota-

Te amo con todo mi corazón! No me deges! No quiero estar mas tiempo sola! No puedo vivir asi! Me rindo! No soporto la soledad, no soporto que mis hermanas me odien, no soporto que la gente me odie, no soporto ser lo peor… necesito de ti… donde estas!?

Yo también te amo Bellota –escucho la voz de Butch-

Butch! –Volteo para todos lados, pero estaba sola… su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma.. hasta ella misma se lastimaba… no bastaba con lo que hacían los demás, ella también se castigaba, las lagrimas brotaban, sus lamentos continuaban, llamando a la persona que amaba, la persona que seguía amando, la única persona que la podría sacar de esa inmesa oscuridad en la que estaba sumida, la persona que no estaba con ella, esa persona que se había ido a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que, la persona que siempre esta y estará esperando.

Se convencía que la otra vez solo había sido una imaginación suya, un simple sueño de tenerlo a su lado, de que sus brazos la protegieran, escuchar sus palabras de aliento una vez mas, volverlo a sentir. Pero solo había sido su imaginación, no podía ser real, el nunca volveria a su lado. Pero eso no importaba, ella lo seguiría esperando, soportaría todo, los desprecios de Bombon, las criticas, sus tratos, todo, todo seria capaz de soportarlo. Solo por la esperanza de volver a estar con el.

De volver a ver una película juntos, de olvidarse de todo orgullo y pedirle ayuda a el, de dejar de ser la niña madura, la que se tenia que hacer fuerte, por que con el ella podía ser como quisiera, no importaba, el la conocía complemente, conocía todos sus problemas, sus traumas, su manera de ser, el había sido el único en verla llorar, pero ahora el no esta y ella no sabe nada de el. Ella lo extraña sin igual y el la extraña a ella. No pueden vivir separados, pero tampoco pueden estar juntos, no se les permite. El no aparece, ella no abandonara las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, por que asi va a ser, o minimo ella asi lo cree. Algun dia, todo volverá a la normalidad, de eso ella esta segura y el espera ese momento en el que pueda mirar a su amada y decirle cuanto la ama y la ha extrañado. El dia se acerca, cada vez mas.


End file.
